God Save Our Queen
by Leiriuuki
Summary: Yuuri is a girl! so will that give her and her knight a chance? (I'm not good at summaries, this is my first story so bear with me please) rating might change! read on! :D
1. Chapter 1

Geez, my mom always makes a big deal out of it.

Yup, my name's Shibuya Yuuri. Not the characters for 'fertile country' or 'gentle pear tree' or 'enduring lapis lazuli', but Shibuya 'Advantageous'. My brother, who's five years older, is Shibuya Shouri. His name's written with the characters for 'victory' and read 'Shouri' (it looks it might be read 'Katsutoshi', but it's not).

Shibuya yuuri..I can't complain with my given name. I'm simply happy with what I have.

I'm a fifteen year old high school student who's got everything she could wish for. Friends, high marks in academics and sports and a family that's both supportive and loving yet a bit pushy at times. I mean, who's mother would want her little girl learn fencing and othe stuffs huh? Perfect life right? But somehow, like any other days, I feel like there's something that's missing inside of me.

I was thinking about all that when I suddenly heard someone say look out Branwen! Then I saw a ball flying out of the baseball field. I caught it on an instinct and saw a senpai running towards me. I've been spacing out near the baseball field.

"Your ball senpai"

"Thank you Branwen! That reminds me, aren't you going to go back to baseball? It's been a year you know and the team needs you and wants you back."

He said that with a smiling face but my only reply was that I'm focusing on my violin for now as I wave my case in front of him signaling that it was time for me to practice. Another day before the recitals. It's going to be fun.

I went to the practice rooms wearing my recital clothes. It is a white long sleeved polo plus a big blue bow that accents the black blazers and the black recital pants.

"Aaaaahh~"

It has been a year since I quit the team. I sorta miss it.. I shook my head in defiance telling myself that I have already decided to quit the team and I have to focus on my violin. I closed my eyes and began to play..

(ave Maria)  
The violin really calms my mind. I was so into it that I was startled when..  
~ring ring

I was interrupted by my phone. Ohh shooot! I was so engrossed with playing! I forgot that I would meet up with my best friend this afternoon! He sounded annoyed too.  
I hurriedly pack my things and strapped my violin securely in its case and rushed out of the door carrying stack of unorganized papers in one hand and headed for the park where we always meet even as a child.

Im late im late I'm latee! It kept ringing on my mind as I peddalled my bike mercilessly.

"Keeen! I parked my bike near his and waved as I near the space where he sits."

"About time branwen! How long exactly were you planning to make me wait? Got engrossed with your violin again?" He asked with an arched brow and folded arms but smiled  
I waved and beamed an apologetic smile at that. He knows me very well most likely more than I know myself and I know that i can trust him with my life.

Murata ken. A guy my age just a bit taller that I am with the same pair of black eyes and hair only shorter and he wears eye glasses too..and for some reason, it's really hard to read what's on his mind. He's uniform is like my recital outfit except he sported a tie instead of a bow.I've known him since I was a kid our family knows one another and this park by the river was were we always had a picnic when we were young. For us, this is the place where we unwind when we feel stuffed in school or when we just feel like it.

He's tasked to buy from the vendo today, Peaceful days often happen like this:we play rock paper scissors to know who buys a drink, wait for the looser to come back and when he does, we lay on the dike and talk until the sun goes down.

I had my back turned from the side walk admiring the beautiful river bank as the sun consumes it as it sets. I never grow tired of watching it. Then I heard the bristling of the grass as someone approach me I didn't bother looking for I know it could only be Ken but as I listened to the foot steps, I noticed that there was more than one footstep that's approaching and it was too late for me to have turned. I saw three men towering over me. they looked, worried?

"What do you want?"

I recognized the guys. They're from our school. One of them tried to court me but failed. I have already said no to them so what are they doing here?

"Please help us branwen-San! Our friend is injured there!" Guy a pointer somewhere near the restroom.

"Huh? What happed?"

"He slipped and I think he broke his ankle we tried to move him but he said it hurts so much. You're a student nurse so maybe you could help."

Wow, he's really worrying about his friend and it's true that i help out at the clinic.

"Take me to where he is I'll see what I can do."

They led me near women's public comfort room..then suddenly a pair of hands grabbed me from behind! I tried to scream but my mouth was quickly covered with another hand.I was tossed to the ground of the lady's room then the man sat on top of me. I tried to struggle free but his weight is overwhelming my timid body. Then I heard a click on the door. Guyb and c locked it! I didn't know what to do. I froze in my place.

Gadamit! Shibuya yuuri get yourself together and calm down! Analyze the situation and think of other possible solutions. I won't be able to fight. There are four of what else is there?Like talk this things out?Yes! Talk would do for now..I hope.

"Why are you guys doing this?let me go! Why not figure out a better solution instead of this huh?" But the only thing I see is his lustful eyes that sends shiver to my spine.i'm scared. His grip tightened and for the first time I've felt afraid...

"Let me goo!" I retaliated again.

But the response i got was "Who do you think you are bitch? Just shut up and he'll get this over with." it was from guy b who's standing by the door

"Sorry babe, you've left me no choice, I have loved you far too much then you just refused me not bothering to know me first." Then guy A started unbuttoning my shirt. I'm so scared.

"Noo! Please let me goo!" Then my mouth was plastered with my own ribbon.

Ohh gooood. Please! Someone anyone, please help me. Please!

Then by some miracle a faucet broke.. water filled the comfort room and it seemed to engulf me.. WAIT, whaaat? I'm riding with the drainage? Wth?!wait, kono kanji, This feeling, it feels so familiar. Ohh yeah, I remember...

"Papaaa."

"What is it, Yuuri?"

"Why do you only take me on the 'Star Tours' when we go to Disneyland?"

"Oh, do you not like the Star Tours, Yuuri?"

"No, I love it! But I've ridden it so many times now that I remember everything the 'pilot droid' says!"

"Yuuri, you're amazing! So you've memorized all of the pilot droid's lines? Then, Yuuri, let's take the Star Tours ride one more time to see whether or not you're right! When you're all grown up it'll definitely come in handy."

"It's certainly did come in handy!"

Who would have thought that after all these years, I'll thank my dad for that.  
Then i came to my hazy vision is begining to returnn. He probably couldn't have predicted more than ten years ago that his daughter would be pulled down a drainage, but taking the Star Tours ride ten times in rapid succession at the Tokyo Disneyland has certainly turned out to be useful.

After being sucked into the swirling current, everything was the same as the scene I saw repeatedly as a kid. The droid's shout, and then the warp. The grainy light of the stars stretch and distort into long glowing tails, then become stars again. My body also stretches and distorts, then...

...Or not.

I can't really have been washed through the drainage, can I? I mean, my body's maturing quite normally, and I have the average physique of a first-year senior high school student.

I stretch out my arms and legs as far as I can, and lie spread-eagled on the dusty ground. It's been a long time since I've seen an unpaved road. There's nothing but the cloudless blue sky above me. The atmosphere seems unfamiliar with concepts like pollution or depletion of the ozone layer; it's pure and clean beneath a clear blue sky. When I tilt my head, I can see green on both sides of the road. On my left is a luxuriant forest, on my right a sloping meadow and somebody's house. The house appears to be made of stone, and in the distance I can vaguely see some sort of animal. A goat?...or a sheep?

I'm probably here because I was with that lot, and I stopped moving after he starded doing those the faucet broke and then they panicked and immediately hurried to abandon me somewhere where I wouldn't be found.

Ohh yeah, I was almost raped. I scrutinized every part of my body for aching parts and it's good to know that there's none. But still I was so afraid. His horrible touch still lingered and I can't help but not think about it.

Nah uh! I shook my head and slapped my face as to concentrate. I told myself to leave the past, look forward to the future and live the present. Yes the present. I have to know where I am.

I searched my surroundings once again and found my violin two meters from where I sat.I got it and inspect the insides.. It's a good thing that mom insisted on buying a waterproof .

So where is this, anyway? The scenery is like something that wouldn't be found in modern Japan, and I mutter as I sit up, "...The Alps?"

From Heidi? Though I can't figure out how I would've been transported here.

My moist recital uniform clings disgustingly to my body. If I think about it carefully, the moisture probably came from that public lavatory...I need to stop thinking about it carefully. Water is water, just simple H2O. And it's a bit cold too.

A young woman carrying a large basket comes walking down the road. The wicker basket hanging from her hands falls from both at the same time. Huge fruits—apples?—thump onto the road and start rolling down the hill.

"Excuse me..." I start to say, gesturing my hand to give the fallen apples to her and gulp. The woman is staring at me and I started staring back at her. What I'm thinking is—

She's one of those people who dresses up in costumes (cosplayer for short).

What is with that skirt that's so long that it drags on the ground? And that old-fashioned kercher tied beneath her chin? And those blue eyes and dark gold hair?...is she a foreigner?! Why is there a foreigner wearing Heidi of the Alps' long apron climbing up the hill with a basket? And why has she started yelling with her basket lying where it fell at her feet, pointing at me?

"Ah, um, excuse me, I'm really sorry if I scared you. It's just that I was abandoned here—I really have no intention of causing any harm or being violent or anything like that...can you tell me where I am?"

Maybe her voice is substitute for a siren?—one after another, people fly out of fairy-tale stone houses and come rushing up the slope. There are men and women and children. But they're all—

"...Uh, they're all cosplayers?"

No, that's not right, these people are certainly not modern Japanese. To begin with, all of them are foreigners. Speaking from a Japanese perspective, we can't think of these people born with gold or brown hair, with blue eyes and split chins as anything but another race. An army of ten or more of them, carrying handy farming tools like spades and hoes and sickles, gather around us: the woman who's still screaming, me with my legs about to give way.

"Wait a minute, really, please hold on! I was just dumped here! Uuuum, how do I say this plausibly, uuuuh...abandoned! I was just abandoned here! Oh!...Oh, I know! I get it now...yeah, I mean."

My brain and tongue are going full steam ahead in my state of emergency. Houses and a group of foreign cosplayers that don't look like they're from Japan. Everything clicks in my head.

"This is a theme park, right?!"

That's right. Foreign cosplayer group, foreign-style houses: this can't be anything but one of the theme parks used so often in those two-hour suspense dramas.

"Hahah, right, that's it, right? I'm so stupid for not realizing it earlier. I've been dumped in a theme park. But then where is this? From the looks of it, maybe the Russian Village in Niigata ? Although that'd mean that they went pretty far when they dumped me, huh?...Wa, OW, uh, what was that, Russian Village people—wait, why are you throwing rocks and stuff at—ouch!" good thing that my violin case is a bit hard that it helped me shield myself from most rocks.

All the foreigners working at theme parks should have been informed of the stupidity of Japanese people. But then why are they throwing rocks at me as I'm frantically trying to explain? Even though I guess I got in without buying a ticket, preparing to use rocks and farm tools (also utilizable as dangerous weapons) against me is going a bit overboard, isn't it?

"Ah, um, I dropped my bag with my wallet earlier, so I came in without paying for a ticket, but I definitely will another day. Or if you let me make a local phone call..."

Local?

Warding myself against stones and mud with my hands, I turn my back towards a farmer who thrusts a spade that looks like a gigantic fork at me and wonder as I stare dumbfounded at a frightened baby who's burst into tears,

How much longer is it going to remain light? Wasn't it already past four in the afternoon when I started at it with those Yankees? I supposed it's not unimaginable that I was unconscious for fifteen hours, but that no one found me, not even the theme park's security personnel? And besides, my uniform is still completely soaked even though it's May. What in the world happened to me?! My head is so full of question marks that it's about to hit the ground from the weight. Even though they're throwing rocks at me completely without reason, nobody's coming to my aid.

I hear a powerful commanding voice and abruptly lift my head. Thankfully, the rocks stop.

"Who..." I start to ask, and choke as I see the man on the horse. Cool! they have horses too? I want to ride it! Then I focused on the man that rides it. His clothes are of the same design as the villagers, but from their sleek texture of obviously higher quality. The man climbs down from his high-strung horse and takes two steps towards me. My instinct is to move a few steps behind and get ready to defend.

Football player—i crocked my eyes and run them through him. this guy's definitely an American football player. He's got the biceps and the chest. And the dazzling blond hair and turquoise-blue eyes, a prominent aquiline nose that's a bit crooked to the left, and the slightly split chin which is the prototype of the classic macho Caucasian. If there were any other Japanese girls around here who like foreigners, they'd be lining up to ask to take his picture, and the older ladies would be sticking rolls of money into his bikini pants—he's that good-looking. His only defect are those gigantic triangular nostrils also peculiar to well, not my type at all.

I secretly decide to name him Denver Broncos, since that's the only NFL team I know. He has a word or two with the villagers, and then kneels and peers at me.

"...Um...thanks so much for calming everyone down..."

A gigantic hand that matches his build firmly seizes my head.

He could probably do a 90-yard long pass with that grip. Or even a touchdown. But my frontal lobe (no way?) doesn't get hurled; he doesn't move for a few seconds, and his fingers tighten around my head.

"Ow..." I moan involuntarily in a small voice as pain assails me from five different points. But it's probably the shock more than the pain, like the shock and dismay of stabling your own fingers by mistake coming before the pain. And the man lets go, while at the same time a sound pours into me. The path from my ears to my brain blazes with agony as if water is running through it.

Ittaaii! I suddenly let go of my violin

I immediately snapped his grip on my head, jumped and kicked his face hard. It's not as hard as it normally does but it's enough to throw him off balanced and to get my distance from him.

I scoot to sooth the pain in my ears..

I saw the macho man startled for a stand wavered. He Was probably caught off guard by a girl none the he was back to his footing by a second.

Wind, trees, the cries of animals, the animal-like wails of a baby—and then words.

Suddenly everyone starts speaking in Japanese. What, so everyone knew Japanese after all? Well, yes, of course, coming to Japan on their own (though I guess they brought their families) to work with tourists, they would have needed to master everyday Japanese, right? Then why did they only talk in a different language until now? Sheesh, tough customers, aren't they? The handsome macho grins broadly.

"Well? Can you understand me now?"

"Aaah, I guess it really does feel kinda strange to hear fluent Japanese coming out of a foreigner."

Now that we can communicate with each other, I feel the tension drain out of me a bit. For now, I need to figure out what the heck is going on. I ask in a pseudo-foreign accent to help them understand me more easily, "So you see, I don't even know myself how I got tossed out here, so I have no idea where or what time...oh, right, I have a watch, so I know what time it is, but...uuuuum...excuusie-meee, where-ah I am? How I go home from here-ah?"

"What the?" Denver Broncos (or maybe American Football Guy) looks down at me, hands on his hips. "Here I was thinking you looked promising,even managing to fight back even though you're a woman, but did we get a simple idiot for the Maou this time? Hahaha! I've always known that no woman is fit to be Maou"

Idiot? Vain pops

"...How can you call a young woman an idiot the first time you meet her?and how can you be a sexist?!"

My bad habit rears its head. I've had it since elementary school: when my brain ceases to function, a red light starts flashing, and I start talking frantically. It must be that I'm trying to give myself time to think while I'm chattering away like mad—my fourth grade music teacher was quite impressed. I was arguing about why we had to learn a technique I already know. Then she gave me another task instead.

"I mean, I'm enrolled in a high-ranking prefectural school,people look at my high grades, I'm an elite!won national and international awards! not to brag but-. I mean, I am a returnee, after all—I lived in Boston for half a year after I was born. So what's with this 'idiot' stuff all of a sudden? Come on, idiot? Despite how I look now,(I'm practically dripping wet) my dad's an elite banker, and my brother's at Hitotsubashi after passing his exams on his first try."

Why am I even getting angry at him?and why am I explaining?

"Incidentally, my mom graduated from Ferris!"

"Fe...what? Is that some provincial aristocrat?" he responds, and I stop short. I guess bragging about academics isn't really globally effective.

"So..."

So theme park actors should stop calling their guests idiots. For those in service roles, customers are gods. I somehow climb to my feet to lecture on that point of Japanese-style management.

The people playing villagers shout astoundingly, "The Mazoku is standing up!"

"He's clad in black a real Mazoku he's gotten up hurry up and get the children inside!"

"Oh no oh no she's going to burn down this town just like Kentenow twenty years ago!"

"Wait a minute this one's still young and she's unarmed look she's got black hair and black eyes I hear that if you catch someone with the twin black you can get the power of immortality and one of the western dukedoms is offering a reward for one!"

"Yeah I heard that too that there is a head that can fetch a small island."

"Be careful no matter how young she is she's still a Mazoku and she'll be able to use majutsu."

"Oh but this is Lord Adalbert Lord Adalbert is here Lord Adalbert please protect this village please use your godly powers to seal this Mazoku and keep us from harm!"

What in heck are these people saying?! I can't even figure out where the punctuations go in their sentences; it sounds like Japanese, but my brain can't parse it. I unconsciously check my right wrist again. My solid, ungainly G-Shock watch is still there and my case.I don't know if it's actually working or not, but at least it'll give me a bit of boost to my attack power aside from the violin case right? Wait a minute—attack? Wait, what the heck am I thinking here? But however I look at it, these people are hostile towards me, and I have the right to protect myself from anyone. This is a state of emergency—wait, no, it's an urgent evacuation. Or is it legitimate self-defense? Complete panic mode!

Wait! Calm down..you didn't learn selfdefense for nothing. This is the right situation to make use of it. So, as they always say, calm down and analyze the situation before moving.

The villagers set up their dangerous weapons and sidle towards me with a do-or-die look on their faces. The guy they call Adalbert doesn't hold any farm tools or rocks. Instead, he's wearing a long sword at his side. You could say he's a guy with a high attack power.

"Hey hey, calm down, everyone. She doesn't understand anything yet. If we use this chance to explain to her..."

I heard some sort of rhythmic sound approaching from a distance behind me. The pounding, which grows louder very rapidly, throws everyone into confusion. The sound is familiar—like hoofs: several horses galloping along the ground, their mighty hoof beats like the earth rumbling.

"Yuuri!"

Someone calls my name, and I turn.

Could he be the knight on the white horse who's come to save me...And...a...

"...Ske...!"

It's quite understandable that seeing them, my impressions would end at "ske." The three riders galloping towards me aren't knights, and they aren't riding white horses—and just a little above them in the sky, something utterly impossible is approaching. 'Something' there is flying towards me. I focused my eyes for a moment and Something which I've never seen or even imagined in my fifteen years and nine months of existence was came in more details.

It's a model skeleton, worn a light brown from age, with what looks like wings made from bamboo frames glued with oiled paper sprouting out of it. And yet it's flapping those wings noisily, flying through the sky as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

So skeletons can fly if you attach wings to them?

Wonderful, wonderful, exquisitely done! I can't see any of the wires or hover mechanisms or propellers they're using to keep it afloat. I wonder how they made it.

"Get away from her, Adalbert!"

The three horses galloping towards us are liver chestnuts with black on their foreheads, and riding on them are men holding drawn swords who look like soldiers. 'Liver chestnut' is a JRA term, so the residents probably wouldn't understand it. I can't see the face of the young man who appears to be the leader, but he commands the other two sternly, "Don't use your swords against the inhabitants! They're not soldiers!"

"But, Your Excellency!"

"Disperse the crowd!"

The three horses force their way through the crowd of people who are playing the part of villagers, neighing and rearing. I cover my mouth against the considerable cloud of dust and cough wretchedly, violently. Blue and orange sparks flash within the beige-colored cloud, followed by the heavy klunk of metal clashing against metal. The group runs around trying to escape in a chaos of screams and the rustle of grass.

Someone grasps my arms. The surrounding scene gradually recedes.

"Adalbert von Grantz! Why are you encroaching upon our borders?!"

"You're the same as ever, Lord Weller, Mr. Hero-Among-Cowards!"

Oh, I get it. It's like in one of those Sengoku-era battles, where etiquette says you have to announce you're this-and-that and you've fought a hundred men and won a thousand battles before you fight? —That's what I'm thinking, when my body is slowly lifted from the ground. On the slope where the dust has cleared away, the villagers, chased by the cavalry, are running for their homes, and the young man has leapt off his horse and crossed swords with Amer-Foot-Guy. As I'm thinking that the ground has gotten rather far away, I'm abruptly turned and carried away. My arms, which are bearing my full body weight, are ablaze with pain.

"Why am I flying...no way?!"

Thank god I'm not wearing a skirt.

The elaborate model skeleton whose construction I can't figure out is transporting me away with both of my arms in its grasp. It's flying unsteadily forward with its brown oiled-paper-like wings beating laboriously. No matter how much I look at it, it still looks like a skeleton with wings attached. Even though I'm looking up at it from directly underneath, I can only see an expressionless jaw and cranium attached to the top of its spine, and its eye sockets are dark, hollow cavities.

"Um, er, I guess, thanks."

Though I've been abducted, it's putting so much effort into it that I thought I should at least say thanks. The wings of the aerial model skeleton are desperately beating to keep us afloat, and one false move would probably send us plunging to the ground. Adalbert glances at us in the midst of his sword fight with the man so called as Lord Weller, the apparent leader of the soldiers, and calls out, "You come well-prepared, using the Kotsuhizoku to carry her away!"

"They are loyal to us. They do not lose themselves over personal grudges."

"And you, Lord Weller? Woah there."

I crane my head as I'm being carried away and see the Mr. Universe called Adalbert narrowly leap back to avoid the sword point of Lord Weller, the leader of the soldiers.

I studied they way they handled their blades and ducked each there's blows. Even from up here, I can see that they are both skilled very skilled with the sword.

"Don't you think it's a waste for your skills to be used by that lot?"

"Unfortunately, Adalbert—"

As usual, I can't see anything of Lord Weller but his khaki back and dark brown head. But somehow, I know that for a moment he smiled a very gentle smile amidst the fight.

"—my love isn't as single-minded as yours."

His subordinates, having driven all of the villagers off, gallop back, and the two disengage at the same time. Adalbert flies to his horse and yell to me, as I move to about a tree's height:

"Be patient for a bit—I'll come to save you soon!"

"Save me...?—I don't even know if I'm being kidnapped by the good guys or the bad guys right now!"

Below me, the brown-haired leader stopped his soldiers, who are about to chase after the enemy.

"Leave him!"

"He's one man. He's at a disadvantage right now, and we'll probably be able to take him if we can catch up with him."

Lord Weller (face still unknown), snaps an answer in reply. He's so cool!

"Our top priority right now is to get Her Majesty to safety!"

This Her Majesty that they need to get to safety—could they be talk about me? I guess I'm now participating in the production of this ultra-elaborate attraction of this ultra-novel theme park in the role of Her Majesty; I surreptitiously murmured, "...For now, could you maybe get me down from this ultra-well-made sky ride?"

I can even use this time to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

I was brought down by the err, was so sudden that I almost tripped as I steadied my feet on the ground and if not for the man called Lord Weller I would have probably fell.

"your majesty, daijoubou ka?" he asked.

"err, eto, me? Your majesty?Wait, I don't get you. Who are you? And where am I? Why are you calling me your majesty?i have a lot of questions. Umm, I mean will you answer them?" I sounded frantic but i can't help but not want to know. Though I'm thankful for his help, I'm in a foreign land and a lot has happened to me already.

"Forgive me, yuuri, you're safe with us, I have come for you and all of your questions will be answered once we get to safety."

He smiled and held his hand out as to motion me to follow him and even though I'm reluctant to take it, I did and let him take the lead, I just feel safe with him and there's something genuine about his smile.

He led me back to his horse along with the two other men he's with. He mounted the horse so gracefully that I can't help but think that it's in his nature to ride. Come to think of it, he's also well with the sword.

I was disturbed in my thoughts when a hand suddenly appeared infront of me. Lord weller was offering his hand willing me to ride with him to where ever the so called safe place is.

"I'm sorry your majesty, we did not bring a spare horse, if you're comfortable in riding with me then we shall get going of not, you may chose from one of the other two"

"you don't have to be formal, I'm not your majesty." I took his hand without any hesitation and sat on his back. It has been awhile since I've ridden, it took awhile for me to settle down. alas, I was able to relax. Then i heard him say "please ease your mind for you are safe with us."

After that, no words where exchanged between the rider and me. I wasn't able to look to his face but from the looks of his back, he's well trained...he's a strong man.

It' was a long silent journey. The compensation was the scenery. The place, it's nowhere near the city I was born i was born to. The longer I look into it, it's like the medieval times.

"We are near" lord weller said.

I looked into the distance and saw a village. I guess that's the safe place. We got infront by the door and he came to a halt. Someone half run and half walked towards us.

"Your Majesty!" the man says.

He has long, thick gray hair, lilac-colored eyes, and a body that's nine times the size of his head at its full height. He looks funny, but then again, handsome too. If my friends are with me in this attraction, all of them would have dropped their jaws and faint cause of him.

Since I'm unable to climb off the horse by myself_ yet, I'm left hanging onto its behind, at a loss for a reply. How should I answer someone who calls me Your Majesty? And an ultra-beautiful 30s-something man in his prime at that!

It's not due to a lack of vocabulary or to the fact that my CPU is cycling particularly slowly that I can't accurately describe his beauty. He's like way prettier than i am. The surroundings of an average senior high student just don't usually contain such beauty, to say nothing of someone like the man standing in front of me, who isn't even Japanese.

After half a day of a grueling ride clinging to Lord Weller's back—my first time on horseback after a long time—we have finally arrived at a village with wooden buildings, smaller than the one from earlier. It has around fifteen houses, and looks more like a neighborhood association than a village. One after another, armed soldiers return from all directions to the forest entrance a small distance away. Terrifyingly, each of the parties comes with its own "flying!model skeleton." Maybe they're this theme park's mascot characters? If so, it's in extremely bad taste—wait, no, it's a novel concept.

We cut across the center of the village and came to a largish (four rooms or so) house some ways away from the soldiers. As we reached the area in front of it, the door burst open, and he came flying out.

I give up trying to speak as soon as I see his face. It's that beautiful: I mean, really beautiful, super-beautiful, ultra fully beaut—um, beautiful. I can't say that it's a noble face that exudes sagacity or anything. He's a beautiful person who looks really intelligent! Though there's a rather vapid expression on his face.

Even his voice is beautiful—a resonant baritone. That Adalbert from earlier was pretty handsome too, but this person is so perfect that he would make girls swoon on sight. And it's not just girls in their late twenties who would faint—mature and old...no, all ladies would. Actually, I was blown away by his beauty.

"Conrart, hurry and give Her Majesty a hand..."

"Yes, yes. Your Majesty, if you lean this way, yes, please climb down slowly—that's it, steady now."

Lord Weller's first name appears to be Conrart. Thanks to him, I'm Finally liberated from the horse, my feet reach level ground. I still feel like I'm swaying up and down. Ohh, i missed that feeling.

"Oh, Your Majesty, I am so glad you're safe! I, von Kleist, have been anxiously awaiting the day that I would at last be able to meet you," he says dramatically, and drops to the ground on one knee. I take a startled step back and hiss in pain as the sudden movement aggravates the ache in my buttocks. The beautiful person's face changes color.

"Your Majesty, are you injured anywhere?! Conrart! You were with him, weren't you?"

"Your bottom hurts, doesn't it, Your Majesty. Since this is your first time on horseback. Right?" he asks, and I'm bewildered by his grin. But the beautiful person, who's apparently called von Kleist, doesn't leave it at that.

"The first time?! Is training in horseback riding no longer a part of the elementary curriculum? Why did the Shinou choose such a world for..."

"This is not the place for that, Günter. Von Grantz got there before us."

"Adalbert! Your Majesty, did they do anything to you?!"

"Actually, I've ridden before but I stopped for a long time so it hurts now ...umm, They threw rocks and came at me with hoes and spades, but..."

"How terrible! Those humans...but, Your Majesty, how is it that you can speak..."

He probably wants to ask how I can understand them. I wave my right hand limply and try not to smile.

"Well, but everyone speaks Japanese so well. It's too modest of you to worry about whether or not I understand you. I'm surprised at how fluent everyone is. It's amazing—bravo, viva the actors' soul. How long have you been in Japan? What country are you from?"

Günter (name) von Kleist (surname) looks dubious.

"I come from...this country."

"You were born in Japan?!"

That's when Lord Weller says something totally shocking.

"but Your Majesty, this is not Japan."

"Oh—there, see? I knew you couldn't have been born in Japan. Because this is...uh."

Huh?

This isn't Japan?

Did he just say that this isn't Japan?

"Then why is everyone speaking Japanese?"

"We're not."

That's when I first take a good look at Lord Weller. He appears to be about nineteen or twenty, just a few years older than me and his clothes, unlike that of the villagers, are primarily functional. His khaki-colored belt and leather boots—maybe influenced by TV or movies—look like they're part of some country's military uniform.

He has rather short dark brown hair and light brown eyes with scattered flecks of silver. There are traces of an old scar across his eyebrows, as well as evidence of old injuries on his fingers and the backs of his hands. He places those hands on my shoulders and gazes deliberately down at me.

"This is not Japan, Yuuri. This isn't even the world in which you were born and raised."

As he's informing me of that unbelievable fact, I'm thinking in the back of my mind—aaah, I understand this person. If I were to tell someone about him, I would definitely be able to do it pretty well.

Lord Conrart Weller would be the type of person who would strike an unconsciously heroic pose in the center court at Wimbledon and receive a standing ovation from the audience. But not because of his face. Compared to Günter and Adalbert, he's rather plain; if he were a Hollywood actor, he'd probably be just one among many in supporting roles. But his expression belongs to someone for whom life is the culmination of having lived every moment until this one: not as a beloved of God or an artist's construct, but rather one who has lived his life his own way. He's simply amazing and breath taking.

That's what he's like, Conrad. I think that's how I would describe him to someone. A simple man who have experienced all both sides of the world.

"Conrad...I mean, um, lord Conrart..."

"Hmm? Oh, since you're used to hearing English, Conrad is probably easier for you to pronounce and you don't have to be so formal. I have some friends who call me that, too."

"Have I met you somewhere before?"


	3. Chapter 3

Conrad thinks for a moment, then shakes his head.

"No."

But for some reason, I saw him frown at that. I looked at him intently urging him for the answer

Then the beautiful senior with the long grey hair and lilac eyes forces his way in between us.

"In any case, Your Majesty, this is not the place to talk. Please excuse the shabbiness and step inside," Günter says disparagingly of this house which isn't even his, and pushes me inside. I involuntarily turn, and glimpse what are probably the inhabitants of this village peering at us through the cloudy windows of their modest timber homes.

I'm still wearing my moist school uniform, so I'm grateful for the warmth of the room and the fire in the wood-stove. Just a few hours earlier I was in Japan in May, but where am I now? And what month is it?! The light of the setting sun shines through the dirty windows, but I don't even know if they're facing east or west anymore.

If I were at home in Japan with these half-damp clothes on after being immersed in the park drainage, I would've stepped into the bath immediately. Ohh how I would love to take a nice warm bath

I take off the disgustingly moist jacket and spread it out near the fire. That act arouses deep emotion in Günter.

"Your Majesty, do you wear black every day? It's magnificent, it suits you wonderfully! Only the king and his close relations wear black on a daily basis. That noble black hair, those black eyes—you are without question our Majesty!"

"...But this is just my school uniform...and besides, most Japanese are born with black hair and eyes..."

_Though everyone's skin changes colour as they grow older. The dark-tanned Matsuzaki Shigeru look was popular until just recently. As for me, my hair's finally grown out a bit after being on the baseball team until mid-third year of junior high. It reaches my lower back now. I was thinking about cutting it once summer vacation comes around._

"School uniform? So that jacket is called a school uniform? I see, it must be made by highly-skilled craftsmen especially for Your Majesty."

_Actually, they're mass-produced in factories and customarily worn by junior and senior high school girls who participates in concourse all over Japan. And besides, since I'll be wearing this jacket for three years, it's still a bit big for my current size._

"Your Majesty, you may find it a bit cold, but it's already spring in this country," Conrad says, and takes up position next to the door. Maybe he's been assigned watch-duty—with his sword at his side, he folds his arms and leans his head back against the wall. His eyes slowly slide shut. I wonder who he really is. I mean who these people are, they don't look Japanese and they even say that this is not Japan.

Good thing they have set up a curtain dressing room inside the hut. I went out of my damp clothes and though uncomfortable with just wearing a blanket with two guys out there, I can't stay on my uniform because I might get sick.

As a last resort I shift my chair as close to the fire as I can. There's a table of the kind of rough rustic workmanship that you would only see in a folk craft shop in the mountain recesses. Instead of the usual electric light that should be hanging from the ceiling, there's a flickering lamp of the mountain-hut variety.

"...You even created the season!—such attention to detail! What an elaborate attraction this is..."

"This is not an attraction," Conrad, still with his eyes closed, corrects me.

"But how am I supposed to believe it if you just tell me out of the blue like that! Here's what I'm guessing—one: that this is a really expensive and elaborate theme park attraction; two: that it's one of those candid camera shows you keep seeing on TV; three: that I'm dreaming—it must be one of those. There, choose one. I'm hoping for number three."

Conrad makes no response, but Günter in front of me looks a little worried. He turns to me, muttering terms unfamiliar to him.

"Tea-bee...candid camera...? Please wait a moment, Your Majesty, I'll explain everything to you. So please calm down and stop quizzing me on the vocabulary of your other world?" Günter takes a seat across from me.

Gee, I think I might have been too harsh.

"I'm sorry for bursting like that. Okay, I'm calm. Then please explain in a way that I will be able to understand."

Günter flings his hands up in defeat. Then he leans forward passionately and begins to speak.

"Then allow me to explain. Your Majesty, your soul should have been born here in this world eighteen years ago. However, because of the chaos following the war of that time, or perhaps because he felt the presence of someone of ill will in our midst targeting you, the Shinou judged that your soul should be sent to another world. Accordingly, we transported your sublime, still-unborn soul to Earth according to the Shinou's instructions. So Your Majesty was born from your current honorable father and mother, and have grown up in that world. But though you should have become an adult in safety in that other world, recent circumstances have dictated that you be called back..."

"Wait a minute, all this polite speech is making my head hurt. Can you talk a bit more directly?"

"Please do not request something so impossible. Your Majesty is Your Majesty, and we are your vassals."

"What's with all this Your Majesty Your Majesty Your Majesty? My name is Yuuri—Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi. Well, that's what I've called myself for a while now. So the story goes like this: I should actually have been born in this world, but for some reason I was born and raised in another world. But because you need me now, you summoned me here from Japan. Have I got it all?"

"Marvelous, that's exactly correct. I am awed by your wisdom."

To my despair, Günter nods deeply with heartfelt delight.

It's Narnia—I mean—right, so it's a familiar story. Actually, it's one of those old plotlines that are so overused in movies as well as anime and manga. Granted, there's a difference in quality between fiction novels and juvenile literature, but it's been recycled umpteen times. There's no originality to it at all. Although people are rarely actually pulled into them. And it's even more exceedingly rare for someone to get to them from a public lavatory.

"So, I travelled through a tunnel connecting to this world from a drainage and fell onto that mountain road?"

"That is correct. By our calculations, we should have been able to summon you into our kingdom—into the capital, in fact. However, perhaps we put too much power into it, and you landed on the outskirts of our borders, within the village of the humans. I am very sorry, Your Majesty. I'm very glad that of those we placed along the border to provide against a contingency, Conrart reached you in time. We are now within our own territory, so there is no need for further worry. Please be at ease."

_So Conrad was stationed at the border huh?_

"Be at ease? But you guys aren't exactly comfortable either, are you? Am I really the person you're looking for? If you look at the population density of Japan, there's a possibility that you've got the wrong person, isn't there? My appearance and brains are both well never mind about brains and looks, but I don't have any weird birthmarks—"

_I don't have any special birthmarks that can be used as proof in this situation. If forced, I can only say that I have a faint scar on my left elbow from when I was a kid._

"But um, Günter...san, this burn-like scar on my left elbow was from rubbing against man-made turf while I was playing baseball. I wasn't born with anything that looks like the 'mark of the queen'."

My intellectual act starts to break down. To say it nicely, I'm like an actor answering questions about reports of a love affair. To put it baldly, I'm like a pet owner talking about his cat.

"No, I felt strongly that I could not be mistaken about you from the moment I first laid eyes on you, Your Majesty. That sublime, pure-black hair, those clear, unclouded dark eyes, that lovely color with which you were endowed from birth—and what's more, I cannot think that anyone but you would be clad in jet-black clothing."

Guh, he said lovely. That word should be used for someone like you, shouldn't it? Even guys in japan would love you.

"And besides, you are proficient in our language, which makes it all the more obvious that it is no mistake. What Adalbert did to you...I deeply regret, but...he drew out the language stored deep within Your Majesty's soul. Without exception, all souls have a store of memories from the 'lives' they have lived. Of course, ordinarily the door to those memories is shut, and they are able to use only the knowledge they have learned in their new 'life'. But that man wrenched open the door and forcibly extracted a portion of the sealed memories. What savage, foul, unprincipled human magic!"

I nod timidly in response to that angry explanation.

"...Though I have heard that it can be pretty useful."

"That's outrageous! I'm glad that he was skilled enough to call out only the portion for language, but think of what would have happened if he had revived unnecessary memories! No one wants to know the travels of their own soul."

Though there seem to be a lot of people in Japan who would like to know. From his position to one side of the door, Conrad adds calmly, "But if you think about it, it's because of what he did that we're able to speak to Her Majesty like this now. There's no use bursting a vein over what's already done, Lord von Kleist."

"...But I have already prepared the textbooks and rulers to teach Her Majesty High Mazoku..."

His tone is full of heartfelt regret, but I'm rather uneasy about the intended use of those rulers. I have no problem if they're for underlining text, of course. (sweat drop)

"In any case, the fact that you understand the language of this land is proof that Your Majesty's soul comes from this world. My confidence has become conviction."

"Günter-san...I think I've heard that somewhere..."

I guess they somehow quite firmly believe that I'm their 'Majesty'.

But in this type of scenario, a hero or saviour or prince or princess who is the protagonist of the story usually resolves the world's problems and gives the story a happy ending. Even one renowned best-selling author has said that people don't like stories without happy endings.

"All right, I think it's a bit much to expect me to believe all of this, but how about we just leave it at that for now? So let's get this over with. What mission did you summon me here for? Should I go save some someone? Or slay a fire-breathing monster?"

"Fire-breathing monster? You mean dragon?! Certainly not! That species has been hunted to the edge of extinction by humans, and we are desperately trying to protect them."

So dragons are at the top of the endangered species list in this world.

From the wooden door comes the sound of several diffident knocks. Conrad carefully opens it a slight crack, sword in hand. Why is he being so cautious? Standing there are some children around ten years of age, looking up at him with wide grins.

"Hey you!" Conrad greeted with "that" smile.

"Conrad! Teach us to throw—we can't get the ball to go straight at all!"

"Teach us to hit it, too! And then we need to know how to end the game."

Their parents are too afraid of the soldiers to venture outside, but that doesn't seem to be the case for these children. And for them, Conrad isn't Lord Weller or Your Excellency, but simply an older playmate. I chuckled at that. He's good with kids too.

"All of you, the sun's going down, and it's going to be pitch dark soon. We won't be able to see anything in a little while."

"You can still see."

"It's still fine!"

He looks worriedly over at me as if asking for my permission. "Don't worry about me Lord Conrad! I'll be fine" I smiled and nodded at him. He then bowed lightly and went through the door.

"...He must be a great person if the children like him so much. I wish I could go with them."

"Yes, he is perhaps the best commander in the kingdom. Of all my pupils, he was my pride. But your majesty, don't you wish to know more about your land?"

"So you're a teacher, um, von Kleist-san? Well i certainly want to know where I am, I'm not so sure about the "my land part though." "

"Please do call me Günter. Yes, of course, I am a teacher, and serve as an advisor and assistant to Your Majesty the Queen."

"If you're a teacher, then can you tell me in simple terms? Günter, what I am supposed to do here in this world? What sort of evil enemy do I need to defeat before I can go home to Saitama?"

"Humans."

The firewood in the stove splits apart with a crack.

"...Humans...so...that's...which one...?"

"Not which one, Your Majesty. We must annihilate all the humans who are hostile towards our country and burn their countries to cinders. In order to do so, we need a leader—we need Your Majesty's powers as our ruler."

Annihilate humans and burn them to cinders?

Annihilate humans?!

I kick the chair away in my hurry to get away—and failing, land on the floor on my backside. Günter panics and rushes over. But I stopped him in the nick of time, the blanket that's covering me and my naked body got untangled and I don't want anyone seeing that now would I?

"Are you all right, Your Majesty?"

"yeah, I'm fine. Just stay where you are"

"Woah, wait a minute! Are you saying that we need to kill humans, Günter-san?! Then you'll have to kill me too! I mean, however you look at it, I'm just an ordinary human being—no, wait, and you guys, your faces look a bit different, but...you're humans too, aren't you?"

"However you look at it, Your Majesty is one of us, one of the Demon Clan, the Mazoku. Even more so, for you are he who must be honoured for bearing the noble black! None but the king of the Mazoku or those chosen to be close to him who are born carrying the black. And what's more, both your eyes and hair are black—you are the living bearer of the twin black..."

I have a feeling that there's a sentence in there that I didn't catch.

"The same what as you?"

"Mazoku, the Demon Tribe."

No way.

"...So, what am I supposed to be ruler of?"

"You are Her Majesty the Maou, Queen of the Demons."

"Maou."

Dad, Dad, look, there's a 'Honyara' over there, I'm scared!"

_An Achoo!Great 'Honyara'. [1]_

Originally the Great 'Honyara' of Yokohama.

Huh, wait, I somehow feel like the Great 'Honyara' of Hama is not the right answer.

What is this 'Honyara' supposed to be, anyway?

Probably the terrible boss of the demons, the one who hunts down and curses and kills human beings?

So then, so what am I supposed to be ruler of again?

"Get a hold of yourself, your Majesty, please calm down! Retain your sanity! You are the one who has become our hope, Her Majesty the Twenty-Seventh Maou!"

Oh boy, my head is spinning and no matter how smart I am I can't seem to make my brain process what he is saying.. He really is calling me the Maou. But twenty-seven is a good number, right? 27 is... STILL! This is all so..Arghh! UNBELIEVABLE!

My shoulders are seized and shaken back and forth. My consciousness is taking a flight from reality due to the excessive shock. Because this person here is telling me that I have to become a demon and beat humans to a pulp. That's totally impossible, I could never do something like that—why isn't my enemy a slimy evil sorcerer or a devilish dragon or the great demon king or something?—oh wait, I'm supposed to be the demon queen, so does that mean I'm on the enemy side in this world?! So then I'm going to be the final boss defeated by the hero or saviour in the last dungeon?! Dammit, if that's the way it's going to be, then I'll take the hero on with all I've got so he won't be able to finish the game without pressing reset at least two or three times! He's not going to get past me without being at level 99 if it kills me...oy, it's not going to be if it kills me—if I'm the last boss, I'm really going to die! My brain cells are going off at their in-a-pinch machine-gun firing rate—I'm panicking at the enemy's magical attack here!

Here I am again with my fantasy. I'm over thinking the situation.

"Aaah, no way, someone tell me it's all a lie!"

I can't maintain my calm!

"It's not a lie, Your Majesty! You truly are the Maou. Congratulations, you are the Maou starting today!"

Congratulations for what?!

Outside, the sky is already half-purple, the remaining half orange.

Only the unsteady, wavering light of lamp-flames escape from the windows of the village houses. From among them come the sounds of frolicking children and dimly, the movement of their smiling faces. I went to where they were playing and sat quietly in a stone block

"Your Majesty?"

"Woah! Can you please stop calling me 'Your Majesty'?"

I was startled by Lord Conrad. He is leaning against a wall, arms folded. Three steps away is a square piece of wood, and beside it a child of about ten. He's holding a club poised in his hands—they're apparently playing a game somewhere between cricket and baseball; the bat's handle is wrapped with cloth, but is strangely thick, and there are two outfielders behind the pitcher but no catcher at all.

"I don't know much about the rules of cricket, but who comes up after someone hits?"

"That's difficult in a village with only five children."

So there's one more in the outfield. He or she is only a shadow in the twilight.

The pitcher throws something that looks like a ball, but the batter swings dramatically at empty air. The ball rolls to the wall, and Conrad picks it up and throws it back. These are the advanced conditions they're playing under.

"Three strikes and you're out, Howell; switch with first base."

"So you're playing baseball?"

But why is there baseball in this world of sword and magic...? The child in outfield is running towards us.

"Wait, wait! If this is baseball, then why isn't there a catcher? You can take that position, can't you?"

"It'd be unfair for an adult to join in."

"No, no, that's not the problem. It's not a game if it's not complete. So let's see—you playing outfielder, what's your name?"

"Brandon."

He's right at the age when his voice is changing, and it's scratchy and hoarse.

"Then, Brandon, you be the catcher. See, you squat here and catch the ball when it comes. Oh, but you guys don't have a mitt?—what, and no gloves either?!"

"Your Majesty...I mean, Lady Yuuri, this is a village founded by refugees from across the border. So they're not exactly stocked in sports equipment."

The boy shakes off my hand and looks fearfully up at me.

"Your Majesty'? Conrart, why are you calling her Your Majesty? Who is she?! The scary person that Mom and the others were talking about?"

"Brandon! This is the one who has become the queen of our country. Far from being a scary person, she is the gentle person who will protect your village."

Stop telling him something I haven't even thought about.

"Queen?!"

But the five gathered here...four boys and a girl, kneel where they're standing and cover their faces. There's even a kid who's pressing his head against the ground. It's not gesture of great respect. They are.. scared?

"Oh please, Your Majesty! Please don't cut off our heads! Please don't burn down our houses!"

"Howell, none of you have done anything bad, so Her Majesty would never do anything like that. Here, Emma, get up now."

"But my dad, because the King..."

The little girl, who appears to be recalling some painful memory, starts to cry. I held my and to her telling her to stop crying. She resisted but, I made a funny face and she looked at me with confused eyes. Then began laughing along with the other kids after awhile

"I'm not so scary now am I?"

"nah uhh!" They chorused

I played with them for a bit teaching them how baseball and catch really works. The children squealed in glee. But everything was short lived as the doors of several houses open, and the mother of each child shouted his or her name. The children all dash off towards their homes.

"bye bye your majesty!"

"bye bye! and don't call me your majesty!"

I pick up the ball lying at my feet. Gee...Don't decide for me kid. With this light and that pitcher, there would probably be no need for either a mask or a mitt. The ball is a soft round leather bag stuffed with straw and sewed together. Even the person throwing it wouldn't be able to gauge his speed.

"When I was their age, I played baseball until dark, too. And at night I would watch games on TV—I found it hard to do my homework but mom always say that if can't finish all my homework and get A in class she would not allow me to play." I smiled at the memory and looked at Lord Weller

"Children are the same in this world as well." he said

I step on the piece of wood serving as home plate.

"Hey, Lord Weller?"

"Yes? and please call me by my given name your majesty" he smiled at me a genuine smile.

"haha! alright then Conrad. Then call me Yuuri too." I chuckled then he asked me to continue what I was going to ask.

"Is it true that I'm the queen? The great demon queen—the great Maou—that would silence even crying children?"

"It's true. Though I don't know about the great part though, Your Majesty is genuinely the twenty-seventh ruler of the Kingdom of Shinma."

"That's mean! What do you mean "you don't know about the great part"?" I argued. He laughed at my reaction and I continued.

"Then I'll chop off people's heads too?"

"Not at all! This should be called a village of refugees. It's true that one winter six years ago, all the men of the village were executed in an oppressive act due to a religious misunderstanding. The women and children came to the border seeking asylum, and we lend them this land mostly without taxation on the condition that the agricultural fields would not spread further. They rejected the foolish king of the human kingdom who killed their men and burned down their houses. Although..." Conrad presses his lips together and looks down, at me and grinned. "...I hope that you will remember that not all humans are like that. Here, Your Majesty, let's go in. When it gets dark the temperature drops pretty sharply. I'll get lectured by Günter again if you were to get sick."

Stars begin to appear. The moon is still low in the sky. The light coming through the window is dim and forlorn.

Nothing else illuminates the night. No neon lights or vending machines or computers or street lights. It's beautiful.

What kind of place have I found myself in?

"...What kind of a trap have I gotten myself into?"

"trap? But this is your world. Your majesty"

Conrad smiles as he shuts the door. In this twilight devoid of any other major light sources, even the light of the lamp within the room looks like a horizontal search beam.

"Welcome home, Your Majesty."

To this place where your soul should have been born.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri

Never in my life have I imagined myself in a different place, more over they say that I am supposed to be the great demon queen.. It's night time here already, everyone is past a sleep. But I find myself twisting and turning under a soldier camp bag in a room with no windows and no other exit than the door Lord Weller_ I mean Conrart is guarding ugghh, not to mention the smell eek! How could they let me sleep here? Although I do get guinter's argument wherein someone might assassinate me in my sleep so they let a soldier stand in my place. But telling me to rest assured and sleep peacefully with these thoughts is still really impossible though.

Sleep really don't seem to come to me. So I got up as quietly as I could as to not wake the two men in the room. I wanted a fresh air after all that happened, a moment to think for myself. As I near the door, the sleeping figure by it moved an inch causing me to hold my breath and stand stunned secretly praying that he wouldn't wake. Alas! Success! I was able to go out into the starry night alone.

Conrart

Sleeping with an eye open is easy for soldiers like me, I was sitting by the door with my eyes closed when I heard footsteps approaching the door. It was too light to be Guintar's footing then it probably belongs to her majesty. "A night walk I see", then i stirred but kept it seem that i was asleep when I felt my right hand go a bit numb for staying in the same position for too long. I chuckled to myself when I saw her reaction to that. She probably wants to be alone so a few minutes is not that bad. Good thing Guinter is past asleep or . A few moments have passed and she's still not back in the cabin. I've decided to go look for her.

No matter how I think about it, this place is really calming. I still wonder what Japan would look like if deprived of the false lights. Home, my home. I miss my home, mom, dad, shouri.. I don't know where I am. I want to go home. As the thought come to mind, tears flowed from my obsidian orbs. I never felt this lonely before. The place where I am in now, is welcoming indeed it feels kinda nostalgic. But_ my thought trialled off when I felt a hand on my shoulder squeezing me as if giving me comfort. I looked up and saw Conrart's concerned and worried face. At the same time, he showed like he understood...true enough he did for he immediately told me that even though I'm feeling lonely and that even though you feeling and wishing that this is only a dream, it will be okay for he will stay with me no matter what happened. He next words were "Yuuri, you love new things and this is a new atmosphere and new people for you so don't cry majesty, why not enjoy this world and explore it's greatness? Only then can you decide if it's a fantasy or a reality. Face head high and look only at what lies a head for I will be behind you all the way."

What he told me was true. I shouldn't be mopping around. I should be just the same me who loves adventures! I'm not one to think and I just do what I want! My resolve is back and it's thanks to him held the his hand that comforted my shoulder and tried to anchor myself up. Hahaha! He didn't expect it and almost fell forward thank kami for his reflexes!

"hahaha! Thank you Conrart!" smacking him lightly on the shoulder

"not at all your majesty! You're always welcome. now, shall we go inside and you should rest now, we are going to have a long day tomorrow."

Only then I was able to rest my head and fell to slumber.


End file.
